1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a suspended or mobile poster type sign hanger.
2. Brief Description of the Previous Art
A known to be presently used suspended sign hanger is a triangular substantially planar device having a central hub portion with radii extending to the sides thereof, the same being suspended in vertically spaced pairs having projecting knobs onto which hung posters are secured. This is a relatively expensive hanger being the product of an injection molding process which requires a cavity mold and such molds are very expensive items.
It is desired to provide a suspended sign hanger which is die cut and the cost of a die for cutting the hanger out of a blank will be on the order of one percent of the mold cost.